Rosas en la cama
by Boggart Girls
Summary: Tal vez la frase "nunca es demasiado tarde" no sea tan cierta. Draco, un slytherin cuya manera de pensar cambió un montón desde que Dumbledore acabó con Voldemort en el Ministerio de Magia durante su quinto año en Hogwarts, y Hermione lo descubrirán.


Rosas en la cama

Otra rosa más. Era la tercera del día. Hermione Granger, una hermosa castaña que estaba cursando el séptimo año en Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, se estaba cansando de esa situación. Hacía aproximadamente dos meses que pasaba siempre lo mismo; Se levantaba y encontraba una rosa en su mesita de luz. Venía al medio día para cambiar sus libros por los de encantamientos y encontraba una segunda rosa sobre estos. Y, después de la cena, justo antes de irse a dormir, aparecería una tercera sobre su cama. Las tres rosas que recibía al día tenían la misma característica; Todos sus pétalos eran negros, el tallo era verde intenso y una fina cinta color plata la envolvía desde la raíz hasta la flor. Eran bellísimas, pero para la chica no tenían significado alguno.

Hermione se dirigía tranquilamente a su clase de Transformaciones. Era lunes por la mañana, uno de los días más aburridos de la semana. Eso se debía a que el comienzo de la jornada era equivalente a cuatro horas seguidas de esta materia, dictada por la profesora McGonagall. Si bien no tenía problemas con los hechizos, le resultaba insoportable tener que compartir esas horas con los de Slytherin. Por un lado, estaban los odiosos bravucones que solamente se dedicaban a hacer enojar a la profesora. Por otro, estaban las apuestas y engreídas chicas, cuyo rol era pavonearse de la mano de sus galanes y reírse de los demás. Y por último estaban los dos Slytherin más arrogantes y astutos que alguien haya conocido jamás; Blaise Zabini y… Draco Malfoy. Ellos eran muy unidos, los mejores amigos. Draco, uno de los chicos más lindos que Hogwarts poseía, estaba saliendo con una muchacha llamada Pansy Parkinson. Eran la pareja ideal. Sus vidas sociales encajaban perfectamente, como también su posición económica y la relación entre sus padres. Sin embargo, nadie sabía que la morena moría por Blaise, y las aulas vacías del castillo guardaban muchos secretos que no podían develarse. Tampoco nadie tenía idea de que a Draco, la chica le importaba un bledo y de que no veía la hora de deshacerse de ella. Sabía que se estaba acostando con su mejor amigo, pero no le interesaba. Solo esperaba encontrarlos _infraganti_, para así poder terminar con toda aquella mierda de una maldita vez.

La clase había comenzado y todos los alumnos habían desplegado sus apuntes. Sin embargo, la castaña no lo hizo. Algo había llamado su atención y la había desconectado del mundo. Draco la estaba mirando de una manera extraña; como midiéndola, manera en la que nunca antes la había mirado. Esto la hizo sentir incómoda, sensación que el chico notó. La profesora McGonagall llamó su atención por no haber sacado los libros ni los apuntes. Hermione se sonrojó; odiaba que la retaran por distracción. Sacó sus cosas de la mochila y se dedicó a prestar atención al resto de la clase. El almuerzo llegó rápido y la chica lo pasó como siempre con sus amigos. Fue una pena que no pudiera evitar notar que cierto rubio la seguía mirando sin descanso. En serio, esto la ponía mal. Sentirse observada era una horrible sensación. Cuando subió para cambiar sus libros por los de la tarde, encontró una segunda rosa. La puso junto a la de la mañana, y se marchó a su siguiente clase. Afortunadamente, el fin del día arribó y la chica se fue a dormir agotada; ahí estaba la tercer rosa del día, exactamente igual a las otras.

Los días transcurrieron iguales a los demás. Sucedía siempre lo mismo; Draco la miraba, ella se incomodaba, la profesora la retaba por estar en la luna, y ella se sonrojaba.

Cierto miércoles a la noche, Draco se encontraba merodeando por los pasillos oscuros del castillo cuando vio una escena que lo sorprendió muchísimo. Su novia estaba enredada en los brazos de su mejor amigo, sin reparo alguno. Increíblemente, esta situación le venía como anillo al dedo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que estaba buscando la manera perfecta de librarse de Pansy y afortunadamente, su búsqueda había terminado. El chico no lo pensó dos veces cuando los interrumpió:

- Ah, bueno.- comentó.

En el segundo que los chicos escucharon la voz del rubio se separaron como imanes que se repelen. Zabini tenía el labial de la chica esparcido en su cara, y Pansy estaba sumamente despeinada. Sin decir una palabra más, el rey de las serpientes de retiró. Así le daba el final a su relación. Estaba seguro de que su ex novia le vendría a lloriquear después y que querría volver, por el bien de ambos y para que sus padres no se enfadaran, pero él no pensaba ceder. Ya no la soportaba más, quería ser libre para pensar y hacer lo que quería, sin demostrarle nada a nadie.

Se fue a su cuarto, no sin antes pasar por las cocinas de Hogwarts y hablar como hacía todos los días, con cierto elfo llamado Jordy. Cruzaban unas palabras, luego Draco lo saludaba (muy atentamente para ser una relación elfo – sangre pura), y se marchaba a las mazmorras. El elfo desaparecía por unos momentos y después volvía a su trabajo.

La noche siguiente, justo después de pedirle a Jordy que llevara la rosa al cuarto de Hermione, Draco se dirigió a su sala común para poder descansar un rato en uno de los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea ya que hacía mucho frío durante aquella época del año. Todo lo que deseaba era un poco de paz y tranquilidad, pero no lo logró. El chico confirmó que sus sospechas sobre lo molesta que podía llegar a ser Pansy una vez que terminaran estaban acertadas. No habían pasado diez minutos, cuando la morena irrumpió en la sala e hizo toda una escena, hablando sobre cuánto lo sentía, sobre que quería volver, sobre que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, y todo ese tipo de idioteces que ni ella misma se creía. Demás está decir que Draco no le dirigió más que una fría mirada de desprecio y se marchó a su habitación; Ya estaba harto de eso, de esa máscara que llevaba a cada segundo del día consigo, de aquella actuación vulgar en la estaba metido desde el primer día que puso un pie sobre el colegio. ¿Y por qué? No tenía idea. Él no era una mala persona, no estaba interesando en lo mismo que los demás Slytherins, y mucho menos tenía ganas de seguir saliendo con una chica idiota, cuyos intereses no podían ser más opuestos a los de él. Él era una importante pieza para su casa, ya que sus pensamientos demostraban que podía haber personas pertenecientes a ella que eran, realmente, gente de bien. Por ejemplo, el rubio creía que los elfos y el resto de las criaturas mágicas, como también los muggles, tenían los mismos derechos que los magos. Estaba agradecido porque Dumbledore hubiera acabado con Voldemort, durante aquel encuentro en el ministerio, que tuvo lugar en su quinto año en Hogwarts. Al fin sus padres habían vuelto a vivir sin miedo, como todo el mundo mágico y toda la oscuridad había quedado atrás. Odiaba a aquellas personas que seguían defendiendo las ideas oscuras, a aquellas que mantenían lo que el señor de las tinieblas pensaba. ¿Hasta qué punto la gente podía llegar a ser tan idiota? No lo entendía. Pero, a pesar de todo, nadie sabía lo bueno que era. Todos pensaban que era un maldito más, que le importaba nada más que la pureza de la sangre. Qué equivocados estaban.

Se recostó sobre su gigante cama, cuyo cobertor era de un verde musgo intenso, de una tela muy suave. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar, aunque siempre centrados en una misma idea fija; Hermione. Aquella chica castaña, la sabelotodo, la traga libros, la sangre impura, aquella persona que era sin duda alguna, la dueña de sus sueños y fantasías. No podía estar más arrepentido de haberla llamado por todos aquellos apodos en su momento, y no podía desear tenerla en sus brazos de una manera más urgente. Hacía meses que estaba tratando de decírselo, de buscar una manera correcta de hacerlo. Pero no lo encontraba. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que ella, la persona más maravillosa que conocía, se fijara en Draco Malfoy, con todo lo que ese nombre envolvía? No, jamás. Eso no iba a pasar, así que mejor que se fuera haciendo a la idea.

Esa misma noche, la Gryffindor se encontraba en su cama, dormida, extrañamente en la misma posición en la que se encontraba Draco en su propia habitación. Estaba tan obsesionada con ese embrollo que ella misma se había armado, sobre el rubio mirándola en las horas de clase, sobré esa anómala sensación que sentía en su interior cuando él lo hacía, que todas las noches soñaba con él. Y en aquellos sueños, no hacía más que deleitarse con sus ojos grises, tan profundos, tan llenos de dulzura y… ¿arrepentimiento? Con su cabellera rubia impecable, sedosa y brillante. Tenía un cuerpo fantástico, sin dudas, pero que siempre estaba tapado por esa túnica del colegio. Maldita ropa, ¿por qué tenía que existir? En fin, de todos modos si había algo que Hermione tenía en claro era que, el rey de las serpientes, jamás de la vida se iba a fijar en una persona como ella. Y por supuesto, ella tampoco quería aquello. ¡Qué horror! Que una persona tan detestable como él siquiera pensara una idea como esa, era inconcebible, además de asqueroso. Sin embargo, no podía evitar soñar con que, aquellas extrañas rosas que aparecían en su vida día a día, provenían de él.

Y con tanta cobardía por ambos lados, el tiempo seguía avanzando sin cambio alguno. El fin del curso pronto llegaría, y ambos marcharían a sus hogares tan disconformes y vacíos como habían llegado. Y no habría vuelta atrás. Aquel era su último año, después de eso los caminos los separarían.

Draco se hacía la cabeza con aquella espantosa idea. Mientras estaba terminando sus tareas en el escritorio de su cuarto, se seguía maquinando. Quería a Hermione con él, pero temía a su rechazo, temía a las habladurías de los demás, como siempre lo había hecho. Por otro lado, ¿qué ganaba enviándole aquellas rosas si no sabía de parte de quién eran? Nada. En ese momento, unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación interrumpieron el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Puedo pasar, amigo? – preguntó Zabini. Desde que Draco lo había encontrado con su ex novia, nada había cambiado entre ellos. El rubio había hecho como si nada hubiera pasado, porque así era realmente como él veía la situación.

- Claro que si, adelante.- contestó, los más normalmente posible.

- Quería disculparme formalmente por lo que pasó con eh… Pansy.- comenzó.- Tendría que haberte dicho que estaba enamorado de ella, lo lamento. Sé que ya pasó mucho tiempo, pero nunca encontraba el momento indicado. Y… bueno, hermano, era simplemente más fuerte que yo, y ella no quería que te dijera nada, y…- quería seguir, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

- ¿Enamorado de ella? ¿En serio? Wow, amigo, me sorprendes. De todas maneras, quiero que quede algo claro. Siempre supe que ustedes dos se revolcaban, y nunca me importó. Lo que no sabía era que estabas… bueno, _enamorado_ de ella. Me suena increíble, con lo _arpía_ que es. – Blaise frunció el ceño.- Pero claro, tú no eres el más santo después de todo. Sin embargo, creo que te mereces algo mejor. Si lo hubiera sabido, me habría hecho a un lado. Ella jamás me interesó. Pero, en serio, créeme cuando te digo que no tiene importancia lo que hicieron, y que no hay nadie en este mundo que me importe menos que Pansy. En este momento tengo miles de cosas en la cabeza. – le dijo Draco, dando por zanjada la conversación. Sin embargo, Blaise prosiguió.

- ¿Por "miles de cosas en la cabeza" te refieres a la sangre sucia de Granger? Por favor, Draco, tú sí que te mereces algo mejor. No sé por qué te obsesionaste con ella.-

- Tengo cosas más importantes que pensar que en Granger, Blaise. Vete de una maldita vez, me estás haciendo perder la paciencia. – dijo, casi en un gruñido.

Aunque a Zabini le pareció que cada palabra que el rubio había pronunciado estaba cargada de sarcasmo y burla, se sentía aliviado porque su amigo hubiera tomado aquello tan a la ligera. Había dos opciones; la primera era que realmente algo anduviera mal en la cabeza de Draco, y que verdaderamente Granger estuviera consumiendo todos sus pensamientos, y la segunda era que hubiera cambiado. Tal vez ya no era más el chico que él creía conocer. Lo que nunca hubiera pensado Blaise era que sus dos hipótesis no podían ser más correctas.

Sin perder más tiempo, se fue de la habitación para dejar a Draco solo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Y, en ese preciso instante, fue cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de todo; ¿Cosas más importantes que ella? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Sus amigos? No tenía. ¿Su familia? Ni se acordaba de él. ¿Chicas? Nunca había querido a nadie. Así que, ¿por qué no luchar por lo único que realmente le interesaba? De todos modos, si ella lo rechazaba, ya no tendría que verla más cuando el colegio terminara. Esa conversación con Blaise fue todo lo que necesitó para notar que su vida estaba vacía. Que no le interesaba nadie que no fuera ella. Y no la tenía. Y si no peleaba por ella, nadie lo iba a hacer por él. Se levantó de la fina silla de cuero verde en la que estaba sentado de un brinco. Iba a hacerlo. Encontraría a Hermione y le diría que la amaba. Esa noche. Justo después de enviarle una última rosa.

De repente, la noche había llegado. La cena había acabado, más pronto de lo que esperaba porque no tenía apetito, y sus nervios aumentaron ya que Hermione no se presentó a cenar. Ese día había decidido mandar la rosa antes de comer, pues sería él quien cerraría el día de la castaña con su confesión. Lentamente, se obligó a si mismo a caminar. Primero un paso, después otro. Nunca en toda su vida había estado tan nervioso. Lo cual resultaba raro, ya que él era el príncipe de la escuela. Salió del Gran Salón, y se dirigió a la cocina. Se aparecería en la puerta del cuarto de la chica junto con Jordy, porque si no, como los chicos no pueden subir a los cuartos de chicas, no podría hacerlo. Ese elfo se merecía un gran premio; hacía todo lo que Draco le pedía, a cambio solo de buen trato. Y el plan era excelente, ya que solos los elfos domésticos podían aparecerse y desaparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Una vez que Draco estuvo dentro, se despidió de Jordy y este desapareció con un chasquido de los dedos. La mayoría de las personas todavía estaban cenando. Avanzo un paso y entró a la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta para tratar de hacer el menor ruido posible. La chica estaba todavía vestida con su túnica, acostada en la cama. Había muy poca luz en el cuarto, así que tuvo que acercarse lo más posible para darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, y que en sus manos se encontraba la rosa que él le había mandado unas horas antes. Se sentó a su lado, encantado al poderla contemplar mientras dormía. Le acarició la mejilla con suma ternura. Sin embargo, algo lo inquietaba; la chica estaba muy quieta. La zarandeó, para que se despertara. No le importaba si la asustaba. Sin embargo, no se movió. Se acercó más, ahora aterrorizado en serio. Apoyó la oreja cerca de su nariz, y al no escuchar su respiración, corrió a prender la luz de inmediato. Se quedó frío ante lo que vio. Hermione estaba súper pálida, y su cuerpo reposaba inerte en la cama. No había podido notar esto antes, debido a la falta de luz.

- No, Hermione, no.- sollozó, mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. No podía ser, la chica de su vida no podía estar muerta. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se acercó a escuchar su corazón, que ya no latía.- ¿Qué pasó, cómo ocurrió?- repetía, paralizado ante la sorpresa y el dolor que sentía.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿En serio quieres saber qué pasó, Draco?- dijo una voz a su espalda, cerrando la puerta de la habitación que hasta hacía algunos momentos, había pertenecido a Hermione. Blaise estaba parado en la entrada.- Entonces te cuento lo que pasó, - dijo secamente.- Nadie, y escúchame bien, nadie, le dice _arpía_ a mi novia.- y cuando terminó de decir esto, levantó su varita.

Lo último que vio Draco antes de caer sin vida al lado de Hermione, fue una cegadora luz verde, proveniente de la varita cuyo dueño había sido su mejor amigo alguna vez.

**The end**


End file.
